


Ice

by KinkyKylies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, icy water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyKylies/pseuds/KinkyKylies
Summary: This is a fic I wrote for one of my favourite writers, she suggested the plot :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote for one of my favourite writers, she suggested the plot :)

'No, definitely not,' Seb looked at Kimi as if he had gone mad. 'I'm not doing this,' he added with a look of horror on his face. His hands were wrapped around a coffee mug and he had positioned himself in a lazy position on the sofa. He was definitely sure now, Kimi had gone crazy. Why did Kimi think he would ever agree to something like this?

Kimi shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of the beer he was drinking. 'Why not?' was his short response when Seb didn't seem to want to explain any further.

'Because I'm not mad?' Seb explained with his eyes wide and disbelief was audible in his voice. He casted a glance outside and with a shiver turned his attention back to Kimi. The world outside looked even colder than it had done before Kimi had made his suggestion. The snow covering the trees looked peaceful and delicate, the ice hiding the lake underneath reflected the sun and Seb was sure this was what false security looked like.

'Everyone does it in Finland,' Kimi said as if that explained the matter. His eyebrows were raised and an amused grin had appeared on his lips when he had spotted the perplexed look on Seb's face.

This explanation made Seb roll his eyes and he stretched out his legs so that they were now resting on the coffee table. 'Yeah, now I definitely think it's normal,' Seb huffed sarcastically. He stared at Kimi who was laying on the sofa opposite him. He started to regret accepting the offer of his friend to join him on his trip to his residence in Finland. He could have been in his warm and cosy home in Switzerland right now, instead he was trying to keep himself warm on one of Kimi's sofas.

'Why do you always have to be so dramatic?' Kimi grinned. With one arm behind his head and the other one in use to hold his beer he looked more like a lazy teenager than a professional athlete. That didn't seem to bother him as was clear from his baggy shirt and sweatpants which were hanging dangerously low on his hips.

Seb scoffed and threw one of the cushions which were laying at his feet in Kimi's direction. It hit him in the head and that caused a stream of angry Finish sentences. That made Seb laugh and he put down the empty coffee mug. 'Just because you are the coolest guy there is doesn't mean everything else can be called 'dramatic',' he said while he caught the cushion Kimi had thrown back at him. He couldn't help himself noticing how Kimi's sweatpants had slipped even lower and how his shirt had ridden up as a result from him stretching to throw the cushion. The porcelain white skin in contrast with his toned muscles, which were just visible underneath the fabric, made for a beautiful sight.

'I worked for Ferrari for many years, I know what drama looks like,' Kimi said sounding serious and he scratched his chin. The corners of his mouth had lifted a little though and when he took another sip of his beer he chuckled.  

'What?' Seb asked suspiciously. He tore his eyes away from Kimi's body and lifted his head so he could see Kimi's eyes and tried to understand what his team mate had meant.

A laugh filled the air and with a wave of his hand Kimi turned his attention back to Seb. 'Believe me, you often act more Italian than they do,' he said with a small smirk now playing on his lips. He wasn't a guy of many emotions, but just the little signs gave away how he thought about something. Another cushion was flying in Kimi's direction, but this time he used his trained reflexes from driving a car at high speed around a track to catch the cushion before it could hit him.

'I'm not going to jump into icy water, I just won't do it,' Seb raised his voice and he crossed his arms to strengthen his case. Just the thought of having to get into freezing water made his body shake and he glared accusingly at Kimi as if that was his fault.

The childishly behaviour Seb portrayed brought a smile to Kimi's face. The corners of his mouth had quirked up and the crinkles by his eyes showed his amusement. 'You know it's very healthy and energising right? It even warms you up,' he remarked when Seb kept sulking.

Seb raised one eyebrow and looked at Kimi as if he wasn't sure if he was joking or not. 'Why?' he asked and he forgot to keep acting like he was annoyed. He couldn't think of one thing why that statement should be true.

With a lazy movement Kimi finally fixed his shirt and prevented just in time that his sweatpants slipped down as far as it becoming uneasy that he had forgotten to put on underwear that morning. 'When you plunge into the icy water the initial shock will cause momentary loss of feeling in your legs-,' Kimi began to explain, but he was interrupted by Seb.

'Yeah, that sounds excellent and super healthy,' Seb said and the sarcasm couldn't be missed by anyone. He tried to ignore the feeling of disappointment that had suddenly settled in his body and a sudden thought appeared that it was definitely time for Vodka somehow.

Kimi sighed and tried not to look annoyed. 'Just shut up, let me finish OK?' When a disgruntled Seb nodded in agreement he continued. 'That loss of feeling will pass though. As soon as you're back on dry land your circulation kicks in and your body starts to warm up. The resulting energy boost can last for the rest of the day,' he said with an air of confidence as if he knew what he was talking about. He probably knew what he was talking about though.

With still a suspicious look on his face Seb gave Kimi's words some thought. 'That might all be true, but I'm still not going to do it,' he said after a few seconds of silence. He didn't think the refreshing feeling the rest of the day could weigh up against the feeling of being stabbed by a thousand knifes at once when you jumped into the icy water. 'You can do that alone,' he added.

Playing with the empty bottle in his hands Kimi chewed on his bottom lip as if he was in thought. 'No, then it's no fun,' he responded and his face had turned back to his characteristic blank expression. It looked like he genuinely was disappointed by Seb not wanting to change his mind.

'You're a big guy, you don't need me to hold your hand right?' Seb smirked and he ignored the Finish curse coming from the opposite of the room. He stood up from the sofa and walked into the kitchen to grab himself a beer and in Kimi's case another one.

'Thanks,' Kimi said when Seb handed him the new bottle. He finally took the effort to get himself up and decided on a vertical position in the most worn corner of the sofa.

Seb took that as an invitation to sit down and he chose the corner that was still unoccupied. 'I don't understand why you want me to do this,' he slowly said when he had taken a sip from his beer. His eyes were fixed on Kimi and Kimi did the same in return. They sat in silence for a while and that gave his mind the opportunity to fully realise how beautiful Kimi actually was. It was like those icy blue eyes looked into his soul and it caused an unfamiliar stir in his stomach.

It was Kimi who broke the silence and he shifted his legs so that he was able to get a bit closer to Seb. 'Is there no way I can make you change your mind?' he said with a slightly unsteady voice. His eyes were glittering darkly and an unknown expression was visible on his face. He shifted even closer to Seb and placed one of his hands on his leg. He licked his lips and a sly smile slowly appeared when he saw the stunned but eager look on Seb's face.

He didn't know what was going on or what Kimi meant by that, but Seb felt his breath catch in his throat. Kimi's touch had made him gasp and suddenly a lot of puzzle pieces fell into place. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Kimi and he didn't understand why he suddenly looked so hot. He took a deep breath before answering, because he was sure that he otherwise couldn't string a  whole sentence together. 'Maybe there are a few things you can do to make me change my mind,' he almost whispered in a hushed tone, while trying to ignore how Kimi's hand slowly started to move upwards. He swallowed with difficulty and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

The distance between Seb and Kimi had almost disappeared and Kimi's loose sweatpants had slipped down again, resulting in a whimper from Seb when he saw exactly how low it had slipped. Kimi smiled knowingly when he noticed what Seb was staring at and moved his hands only inches from Seb's own groin.

Seb couldn't hold back any longer and a moan slipped from his lips. His breathing was uneven and he felt drops of sweat starting to appear on his skin. He eagerly bit on his bottom lip and waited what Kimi was going to do next. His brain didn't have enough oxygen to fully understand what was happening, but he didn't care. He only cared about the perfect guy who was now closer than ever, who in fact had brought his head so close that he could see all the little imperfections.

As gentle as if he was touching something precious Kimi cupped Seb's face and stroke his skin in the most delicate way. 'Would you change your mind if I did this?' he whispered and he brushed his lips against Seb's. The whimper coming for Seb encouraged Kimi to go on and this time it wasn't just a brush. Their lips touched again and while Kimi took it slow by just pressing the lightest of kisses on the corner of Seb's mouth, Seb couldn't hold back anymore. He needily pressed his tongue against Kimi's lips to open them and Kimi immediately gave him what he wanted. Suddenly hands where on each other's bodies and Seb was pulled close against Kimi's chest, while Kimi's hands had made their way to Seb's butt.

The kisses were exploratory at first, but it didn't take long before they had became more passionate. The release they both didn't know they needed was making it impossible to let go of each other and the moans only spurred them on even more. Feelings of lust and attraction that had been bottled up for years made for an even greater attraction and they both couldn't understand how they could have controlled themselves for so long. When Kimi started to move his kisses to from Seb's lips to his neck Seb was sure that he wasn't able to breathe anymore. All the senses in his body were activated and he couldn't remember ever feeling this good or wanted.

Shirts were quickly discarded and Seb pushed Kimi back on the sofa, so that the Fin was laying on his back beneath him. He touched the beautiful white skin on Kimi's chest and slowly trailed his fingers down to where the loose sweatpants were only just covering his modesty. Playing with the elastic band caused a loud moan falling from Kimi's lips and his eyes were filled with pleasure and desire. Seb smiled mischievously and bend down to press another kiss on Kimi's lips. 'I know just the thing to make me change my mind,' he whispered in Kimi's ear.


End file.
